THE COMFORTS AND HEALTH BENEFITS A PILLOW
A pillow is a cushion comprising of filler materials. The type of filler used is usually dependent on the softness required or the ability for the user to bend to any desirable size they require. There are different types of pillows. Get the best deal couponers for pillows at HSN. These are orthopedic, decorative, down, pregnancy, bed or even reading pillows. The choice of a pillow depends on the user needs, for instance, providing neck support while working on a computer for long hours or back support for a pregnant woman who is experiencing lower back pains during this period. For people who suffer from allergies, there are the hypo-allergenic pillows which have been made specifically for them. In addition you also get to make a choice of soft, medium or firm ones. Sleeping on comfortable beds and pillows is the best relief after a long day’s work. It is satisfying to look forward to this escape in being comforted by your pillows. Pillows are created not only to comfort but also to support your body while sleeping. Listed below are the characteristics of several types of pillows. Read on so that you will know which pillow suits your sleeping needs. Body pillow is as long as the body can serve several functions for people who prefer to sleep on their side, as the top portion can be used to support the head and neck, while the bottom portion supports the knees and legs. Some people find this more comfortable than using separate pillows for the head and knees. Avail of the couponers big savingsat HSN on pillows and other home decors. In particular, women who are pregnant may find that a body pillow that provides added support for the abdominal area helps them rest comfortably. Throwing the top leg over the body pillow while side sleeping should be avoided, as this places torque (twisting force) on the lower thoracic and lumbar spine. The Neck pillow is contoured to fill the spaces under the head and neck can be helpful for people with neck pain. Also called cervical pillows or orthopedic pillows, this type of pillow has a deeper depression where the head lies, and extra support under the neck. People with neck pain may favor these pillows, as they fill the hollow space created by the neck and help keep the neck in alignment with the spine. Some orthopedic pillows tend to wear out after one or two years and may need replacing. A "U" shaped pillow is the travel pillow that is curved to fit snuggly around the neck can be used for sleeping or supporting the head when in a seated position. This type of pillow prevents the head from bending too far to one side or the other. It also creates a support so that the weight of the head is partially taken care of by the pillow. This relieves some of the work done by the muscles keeping the head up and may be beneficial while sleeping in a sitting position, such as in an airplane or in a car. Check the couponers.com for great deals on pillows. Finally, some types of pillows can also be used for fun as is the case with decorative pillows, which can be found on beds, sofas or even on window seats. These pillows come in different shapes and sizes and can be used to add character to a room or home. Category:Home Improvement Category:Pillows